My above-identified patent discloses a device for motorizing a bicycle, the device including a frame having a pair of wheels, an engine mounted on the frame forwardly of the wheels and drivingly connected thereto, a hitch assembly connecting the frame to the rear of the bicycle and controls for the motor. This device serves also as a cargo carrier.
As a result of continued use of and experimentation with the bicycle power pack, I have devised improvements and modifications of the bicycle power pack which serve to enhance the maneuverability and stability of the bicycle and power pack assembly, simplify the power pack control mechanisms, and to otherwise improve the construction and operation of the unit.